


Welcome To Hogwarts

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Hogwarts is Home, Non-binary character, POV First Person, Positive Vibes - Freeform, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, everyone is valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: A welcome to Hogwarts for my Trans guys, gals and non-binary pals or anyone who wants to read this.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. A Boy And The Staircase

**Author's Note:**

> Like many, I have found myself hurt by J.K’s recent tweet but I refuse to allow her narrow view to take away the joy I have discovered in the world she built. Hogwarts is our home. It was our safe place and shall remain so even now. It is full of magic and where those that are brave, loyal, cunning and clever are welcomed and accepted, not regardless of our differences, but because of them. So allow me to open the doors and welcome you to Hogwarts because we exist and together we are stronger.
> 
> The first chapter based is on a Trans man, the second a Trans woman and the third a non-binary person but everyone is welcome here.
> 
> I’ve kept these short and avoided using any names or houses so that they can be as inclusive as possible. They still might not be entirely right or even close since everyone is different but my intention was to speak to the majority in each case so please don’t be offended if something isn’t right. If you wish to make suggestions for improvements then please leave them in the comments and I’ll fix mistakes as best I can. Thank you, please enjoy.

I shift nervously as the Prefect before me waves an arm around my new Common Room, the feeling of home that filled me a moment ago slipping through my fingers as he gestures for the boys to go left and the girl’s right.

All around me, there are excited whispers and exchanged smiles as they rush off and leave me standing alone in the middle of the room. My eyes drift to the boys as I watch their high sprites as they jokingly push each other aside to be the first to reach the top, and my heart longs to follow them.

I resist the urge, turning away and taking a single step to the right, the swish of the skirt I am wear tickling uncomfortably across my knee. I long for the comfy jeans tucked away in my suitcase which now resides up the stairs before me as not even the long socks I am also wearing can remove the feeling of being exposed I’m currently experiencing.

Swallowing down my nerves, I wait until the last pair of girls has reached the top lagging behind the others as they gossip about every magical sight they have seen since arriving. This place truly is wondrous from the lavish feast to the star-filled view above our heads as we were sorted by a fantastic singing hat. One that promised a place to belong, for all of us here at Hogwarts.

I shake away my daydreams, and after one last look behind me at the other staircase and increasingly aware of the growing number of eyes on me, I rush upwards. I make it three steps before the ground sinks beneath me. The steps flattening to a slide and I am flying down it with a cry as my skirt lifts for a moment.

My cheeks flaming I quickly rearrange the hated garment as I stand, the room around me silent except for the crackling of the fire. The Prefect strides towards me and an apology explodes out of my mouth before he can begin shouting.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, and I didn’t mean to break the stairs.”

My words stop as he raises a hand and gives me a small smile that removes some of the tension from my shoulders.

“It’s fine, this happens at least every few years, boys aren’t allowed in the girl’s dorms,” he tells me as he rests his hand on my shoulder and my heart pauses before racing.

“W-what?” I stammer, my eyes flitting around the room worried someone has overheard and any minute now someone will say something rude. No one does, they are all smiling at me and a few even wave in greeting.

“It’s old magic, nothing we can do about it, but we can sort you out young man. For starters we need to get you the correct uniform; you must be awfully uncomfortable in that one.”

I nod, my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth and a lump forming in my throat as a smile splits my face in two.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, where we have the magic to see people for who they really are,” he whispers into my ear as he guides me towards the left staircase.

My heart is pounding so loudly in my chest that it echoes in my ears as I take my first step upwards, and I’m filled with a type of magic I have always wished for, acceptance.

“I always knew I was a real boy,” I choke out as we head up to the boys' dorm.

“Of course you are and have always been,” the perfect says back matter of factly before calling on a house-elf to fetch a change of clothes. Leaning down he asks my name and I give it, the one that feels right on my tongue rather than the one called when I was sorted.

Smiling once more, he pushes open the door to the boys’ first-year dorm and introduces me to everyone. There are a few odd looks at first but with a single sentence from the prefect the tension is broken and I am called in to join my peers.

“Please tell me you don’t snore,” one says, and I laugh that his first and most significant concern is that I might disrupt his sleep. Finally I feel like I’m home.


	2. A Girl And A Unicorn

I duck into the shade of a tree, the other boys running on to continue their rough and tumble game, but I have little interest in joining them. I catch my breath and push back my long hair, thankful that in the wizarding world, no one had batted an eyelid when I said I wanted to grow it out.

My breath now even I peer into the forest, a place I have been told is full of dangerous creatures, but my attention is caught by a flash of colour. Hesitantly I move forward and into a grove where the floor is covered in a multitude of beautiful flowers, their scent teasing my nose, and so I kneel for a closer look. The variety and spectrum of different shades pleasing to the eye and I relax in the tiny piece of heaven I have found.

Barely a minute has passed before a rustle beside me ruins my mood and scared I freeze with my eyes staring wide in terror. A white muzzle appears through the leaves followed by the head of a unicorn its horn looking exceptionally sharp as it protrudes from its forehead.

“Hello,” I mutter softly, worried about startling the creature while gazing in awe at the pure white coat and long flowing mane. As it steps closer, I see the golden shine to its hooves as they step carefully around the flowers, its nostrils flaring as it sniffs at my head and a giggle escapes my lips.

I’m smiling like an idiot when another noise comes from next to the unicorn and a foal steps up beside it. This one’s coat is gold, gleaming like a snitch in the sunlight filtering in through the canopy. Reaching out a hand the foal nuzzles into my palm and I gently stroke over its muzzle, a tiny bump under its forelock showing where its horn will grow as it matures.

I jump a little at another noise but this time from behind me and the unicorn stiffens while the foal moves back to hide behind its parent which begins to trot nervously backwards.

“What are you doing out here?” a gruff voice asks and I turn to see Hagrid, Professor Hagrid I correct myself.

“Oh, I was just looking at the flowers when they showed up,” I reply, turning back to the unicorns that are now disappearing back into the forest.

“Hmm, that’s rare. Usually, they will only go near the girls, particularly the adult ones though the foals are less picky.”

“Really?” I ask unable to stop the smile that splits my face, a sense of peace filling my chest at his words, and I hold tightly to them as I look back at where the unicorn had vanished.

“Really,” Hagrid says and the tone of his voice draws my attention so that facing him once more I can see the gleam in his eyes.

“Unicorns have a way of seeing what inside a person, the goodness in their hearts. Very clever creatures and they can’t be fooled either, not even magic can trick them.”

I look away as I lick my lips, wondering if now is my chance, to be honest, and stop hiding. The unicorn had seen me and it had stirred up the desire in my soul for everyone to see the real me too.

“What if I wasn’t trying to trick anyone, would they know that?”

“I reckon they do, but perhaps you need to try a bit harder to be seen in future, Miss,” Hagrid says and I whip my head to face him. A bolt of fear in my chest that he will be angry but his mouth, just visible through the mass of his beard, is set in a comforting smile.

“If you need help, Professor Granger is the one to talk to. Brightest witch in Hogwarts when she was your age, and I’m sure she can help you become the next one.”

“She will?” I ask hopefully as I stand up and twist a lock of my hair around a finger still a little unsure.

“You can bet on it young lady, trust me, anything she doesn’t know ain't worth knowing, and she’s always ready to help out a girl in need, or anyone for that matter.”

Blinking back my tears, I give a small sniff as he rests his large hand on my shoulder, and together we head to Professor Granger’s office. I feel lighter than I ever have and it’s as if I could fly off any second now that I’m finally being set free to be me.


	3. A Person And A Mirror

I wander through the hallways without direction, a recurring theme in my life when I can’t seem to find where I should be or who for that matter. It’s by accident I stumble into this room but the door had been open a crack calling me to investigate.

The mirror is beautiful, the glided edges made up of a collection of swirls to create the frame, and I step closer to read the inscription along the top. Whatever language it is I can’t read it but it’s certainly not the Latin commonly used in spells.

Leaving the puzzle of the words I take in my reflection instead and frown as the image seems to move before my eyes. My features shifting slightly so that one moment my jaw is sharp before softening, my clothing moves as my body changes, my chest growing and shrinking and my hips widening and then slimming unable to decide on which shape to take.

I sometimes feel the same way, unable to settle on anything. What can you do when nothing seems to fit and where everything seems so confusing and fixed? The world is obsessed with having boys on this side and girls on the other but what of those that walk down the middle, wanting neither or a mixture of both.

“It’s fascinating, isn’t it?”

I spin at the voice and my eyes land on Professor Potter, perched on the corner of an old desk, his glasses in his hand as he cleans them with a cloth.

“I guess so, but it doesn’t seem to work right. Not like a normal mirror.”

“No it doesn’t, it shows what’s in your heart, the thing you really want.”

I roll my eyes as I look back, the mirror has stopped shifting, the person before me a blank slate without a single feature to say who they are or could be.

“What do you see? If you don’t mind me asking.”

I tilt my head as I look into the mirror, wondering how to describe what’s before me.

“I see nothing, a shadow of a person.”

Professor Potter moves off the desk, and I hear it creak followed by the sound of his footsteps until he is stood beside me.

“Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know what I want or who I am. Everyone keeps telling me I have to be one or the other but nowhere fits and I don’t know what to do about it. I’m wrong.”

“Hey,” Professor Potter says as he grips my shoulder and turns me to face him, his eyes boring into mine as he shakes his head.

“Have you ever thought that maybe they are wrong. No one else can decide who you are or should be. If something doesn’t work for you, then find a what does. I spent so much of my life being told by everyone else what I had to do and who I needed to be that it took me years to finally discover who I am. You are still so young and there is all the time in the world to grow into the person you want to be.”

“So I don’t need to decide?”

Professor Potter smiles as he squeezes my shoulder the lines on his face rather than age him make him seem younger as his happiness shines through.

“Nope, you never have to decide if that’s what you want. The important thing is to be you, in the very best way you can. Be good, be kind and be happy, everything else comes second to those things.”

“Thanks, Professor, I think I know what I what now,” I say as I look back into the mirror and smiling back is me, exactly as I should be, in a way that is comfortable and right.

“I’m glad to help, but now we really should be going and I guess I’ll have to find a new place to store this old thing.”

Guided by his hand on my shoulder, we head back out into the corridor.

“Sir, can I ask what you see in the mirror?”

Professor Potter pauses for a second; his eyes drifting back to scan the mirror with a smirk dancing on his lips.

“I see me, exactly as I am with everything I have and I am happy with that.”

“I am too Sir,” I reply as I head down the corridor back to my Common Room. My head high and my steps full of confidence with who I am and no one can take that away from me, no matter what they say. Finally I can breathe easy, walking the path that is all my own and without picking a side but heading down the middle where I belong.


End file.
